


Headcanons for Ratched Characters X Single Mom!Reader

by NofrictionJustfiction



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, Judy Davis, Ratched - Freeform, Sarah Paulson - Freeform, Sharon Stone - Freeform, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NofrictionJustfiction/pseuds/NofrictionJustfiction
Summary: Headcanons for Betsy Bucket, Lenore Osgood & Mildred Ratched, dating Reader, a single mother.
Relationships: Betsy Bucket & Original Character(s), Betsy Bucket/reader, Lenore Osgood & Original Character(s), Lenore Osgood/Reader, Mildred Ratched & Original Character(s), Mildred Ratched (Ratched)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Headcanons for Ratched Characters X Single Mom!Reader

**Betsy Bucket:**

  * You and Betsy met at the hospital, because funnily enough, you were the woman doctor she hired to fill the void Dr. Hanover had left.
  * Just as she fell for Dr. Hanover’s intelligence and bravura, those same traits you also exhibited, so she had found herself falling for yet _another_ doctor.
  * Though, there was a gentle essence to you that Hanover never realized. 
  * When you worked with patients, Betsy found herself enamored by your compassion, as it had such a deep, positive impact on the troubled. 
  * Not only exhibiting this trait with the patients, but with the staff as well, the hospital became a place where care was reciprocated and felt amongst all.
  * While she greatly admired this gift you had brought to the hospital, as previously said, she was still shocked by the fact that you, a doctor, could be as nurturing as a mother.
  * _A mother._
  * The chance of you being a mother piqued her curiosity, especially as she picked up on a few other clues that hinted at the possibility: 
    * For one, whenever she had made an attempt to ask you out on a date after your shifts had finished, you always rushed out of the hospital to return to your home, saying you couldn’t be late as there was _something_ you needed to care for. 
    * And two, she had once parked her car next to yours (and yes, this was in a last-ditch attempt to corner you so she could _finally_ ask you out on that date) and upon peering into your vehicle, she had discovered a car-seat buckled onto the chair.
  * With this perplexity that she had to resolve in order to satiate her interest, and being utterly desperate to have a date with you, Betsy was sure ready to make her approach. 
    * _“Dr. (Y/L/N)?” Betsy asked upon peeping her head into your office, unaware if you had left the hospital to return home._
    * _“Yes, Betsy,” you replied, looking up from the paperwork you were just finishing up on before leaving the hospital to return home for the night, “is everything alright?”_
    * _“Oh, thank goodness you’re still here,” she thought aloud, “And yes, everything is quite alright; though, I have a question to ask of you…”_
    * _“ **Do you have a child?”** _
    * _When those words left her mouth, there was a stunned silence between the both of you._
    * _“I am so sorry Dr, I don’t know what came over me to--”_
    * _“No apology is needed, Betsy,” you answered, a small blush dusting your cheeks, “There’s no point in lying to you, after all, you are my most punctilious nurse. I don’t make any to-do about my status as a single parent only because I was worried word would, ah...restrict me from having a career. So yes, you are correct, I do have a child.” Sliding out the top right desk drawer, you pulled out a small photograph of your infant daughter. Standing up from your seat, you walked over to Betsy and showed her the photograph._
    * _“This is...this is your little one?”_
    * _“Hm hm, her name is Elizabeth. She was 3 months when this photo was taken, and now she’s almost a year old.”_
    * _“Well, she’s a beautiful baby,” Betsy replied in earnest, returning the picture to you after staring at it for a moment._
    * _“Would you like to meet her? The three of us can have dinner this evening.”_
    * _Stunned, once again, Betsy was forced to take a moment to re-collect herself before answering, “I’d love to.”_
  * During this date, Betsy fell in love with your sweet girl. And she fell even harder for you than before, which happened to you for her, as well. 
    * _“Can you wave good night to Betsy, Elizabeth?” (Y/N) cooed to her daughter, who was sat on her mother’s hip._
    * _Instead of waving goodbye, the one year old made grabby-hands towards the older woman, clearly wanting to be in her hold. The inaudible request was soon fulfilled as (Y/N) handed Elizabeth over to Betsy._
    * _Taking notice of the interaction between Betsy and her daughter, (Y/N) giggled, “It’s a good thing she likes you, we’ll just have to have these dinners more often, then.”_
    * _Smiling at the infant in her arms, then to the woman in front of her, Betsy’s countenance only continued to brighten._
  * Date nights usually consisted of activities the three of you could all do together, ie: picnics at the park, touring a museum, walks around town, etc.,.
  * Only on rare occasions was Elizabeth relinquished to the babysitter so you and Betsy could go on more intimate dates and spend some alone time together. 
  * Betsy would spoil Elizabeth rotten with toys, books and cute outfits--a habit of the older woman you most loudly opposed. 
    * _“Mommy is just going to love you in your new dress, isn’t that right, Elizabeth?” Betsy questioned the 18-month old girl, in a comically high pitched voice._
    * _Lightly bouncing the baby, Betsy transferred her to hip as she made way to find wherever you were located in your home._
    * _Finding you sat at your desk, immersed in the stack of papers before you, Betsy cleared her throat to catch your attention._
    * _“Hello there, honey...wait--is that a new dress? Bets, I told you that she doesn’t need any more dresses.”_
    * _“Can a girl as cute as this little pumpkin ever have too many dresses?” Betsy queried, raising an eyebrow._
    * _“Ugh, I guess you’re right, she does look very cute.” (Y/N) finally conceded, after staying silent for a moment._
    * _“Hmph, I know I’m right. Alright, we’ll leave you to your work.” Betsy finished with a smirk, leaving the room with Elizabeth still sat on her hip._
  * When you and Elizabeth slept over Betsy’s home ( Betsy was so adamant about having you over that she bought a crib for her house ), on the weekend mornings you slept in, Betsy would bring Elizabeth out onto the front porch swing with her, peacefully welcoming in the new day. 
  * Overtime, as the relationship between you and Betsy progressed, her and Elizabeth became thick as thieves.
  * But at the times where Elizabeth needed to be taught, have her 'boo-boo's' patched, doted on, and all other moments in between, you and now, Betsy, were there for her. 
  * All in all, you three were an extremely happy and loving family.




End file.
